pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Jake
'''Meet Jake '''is the 6th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer meets a guy named Jake McLaen who runs an unofficial grass gym outside the Pewter museum. However, he may know more than it looks about some of the artifacts... Story (Spencer and Rhonda are on the pathway to the Pewter Museum) Spencer: I can't wait to learn more about the past.... Do you think they have a million-year old Miltank Moo-Moo Dog for sale? Rhonda: (retches) I hope not.. Spencer: Nothing will distract me from... Hey look! (Spencer points to a sign that says "Unofficial Grass Gym" above a fork of trees) Rhonda: Well, I think we have time... Spencer: Yay! (runs through the trees) (Spencer sees a guy about Rhonda's age) ???: Have you come to challenge my gym? Spencer: Yah! I'm gonna make you wilt like Tauros peed on you! ???: Wut? ._. Spencer: Just, what's your name? ???: Jake McLaen, and I'm super green! (Wah-Wah-Waah sound comes out of nowhere) (Everyone looks at Porygon, who made the sound. A holographic sweat goes down Porygon's face) Jake: What's your name? Spencer: Spencer Twis, wanna see my belly button? Jake: Let's just battle... Go, Tangela! (sends out Tangela) Tangela: Tan-gel-a! Spencer: Woah (scans with Pokedex) Pokedex: Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. Tangela's vines snap off easily. If one happens to snap off, it will grow back fully within a short amount of time. Spencer: Cool, can I snap off... Jake: NO! Spencer: OK, Go Charmander! (sends out Charmander) Charmander: Chaar-mander! Jake: Tangela, use Constrict! Tangela: Tan-tan! (vines come out of Tangela and wrap around Charmander) Spencer: Charmander, use Scratch on the vines! Charmander: Char-man! (slashes the vines, breaking free) Spencer: Now use Scratch on the Tangela! Charmander: Chaaaaar-mander! (runs up to Tangela and slashes it, cutting off alot of vines and knocking Tangela out) Spencer: Yah! Jake: That isn't all of my Pokemon. Go, Paras! (sends out Paras) Paras: Par-as! Spencer: Oooo (scans Paras with Pokedex) Pokedex: Paras, the Mushroom Pokemon. They extract juice from tree roots for nutrients, but the mushrooms on its back takes most of the nutrients. Spencer: Bad mushrooms! Charmander, knock them off this poor guy! (Charmander knocks away the mushrooms, then Paras goes, grabs them, and puts them back on his back. Jake: Paras, use Fury Cutter! Paras: Paaar-as! (Jumps and slashes Charmander, who gets up like it was nothing) Spencer: Charmander, use Ember! Charmander: Chaaaar-mand! (Shoots lots of small fireballs at Paras, knocking it out) Jake: WHAAT!!! Nevermind! (withdraws Paras). Go, Bulbasaur! (sends out Bulbasaur) Bulbasaur: Bulb-a! Jake: Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder! Bulbasaur: Buuulb! (releases a blue gas that causes Charmander to fall asleep) Spencer: Come on, Charmander, this is no time to take a nap) (Charmander continues sleeping) Spencer: ''Fine. ''(withdraws Charmander) Go, Pidgey! (sends out Pidgey) Pidgey: Pidg! Jake: Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder! Bulbasaur: Buulb! (releases a blue gas that floats towards Pidgey) Spencer: Pidgey! Use Gust! Pidgey: Piiiiih! (whips up a gust that blows the sleep gas back towards Bulbasaur, making him sleep instead) Jake: COME ON!!! Spencer: Pidgey, use Quick Attack! Pidgey: Piiiiiiiid-gey! (Flies at a blazing fast speed towards Bulbasaur and slams into him, knocking him out) Jake: Darn it! (withdraws Bulbasaur) Spencer: Yay! Hey, you wanna go to the museum with us? Jake: Sure... (Inside the museum) Porygon: (with meseum tour guide program) And this is The Pawafuru Starmapping. Unfortunatly, only the title was deciphered, as the rest was in an ancient language... Jake: Wait, I can read this! Rhonda: Wait, what? Jake: I come from a long line of ancient kings and queens! My mom taught me how to read ancient text before I could read English! Hmm, it looks like it's a map to something important... Spencer: Like (gasp) THE HEADQUARTERS OF MILTANK MOO-MOO DOGS INCORPORATED?! Jake: Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs weren't around back then, Spencer... Spencer: I guess it was a dark and horrible time back then... Jake: If I can just get the time to decode this, then we could... (Suddenly, sleep gas comes up the corrider) Rhonda: Duck! (pulls everyone down, avoiding the gas) (People with R's on their shoes come up the stairs) Rhonda: Team Rocket... Spencer: Don't worry, I can heat the gas! Go, Charmander! (sends out Charmander) (Charmander is stiil sleeping from last battle) Spencer: He's still napping? Porygon: Por-y! (uses Psybeam to trip a Team Rocket grunt, then nudges off his mask) (The rocket grunt tries to stand up, but falls over from sleeping) (In his backpack, there are a ton of spare masks) Jake: Porygon, you're a genius! (Everyone, including the usable Pokemon, put on gas masks) Rhonda: OK, this gas has to come from somewhere... like him! (Rhonda points to a Weezing emiting the gas) Rhonda: Lapras, use Ice Beam! Lapras: Lapraas! (fires a beam of ice, freezing the Weezing and getting rid of the gas in the room) Jake: Alright, we need to take down all the Weezings! Spencer: Let's split up! Porygon, put on some montage music! Porygon: Por-y! (puts on montage music) (Through the montage, everyone is taking down Weezings) (Spencer encounters the last Weezing back in the Pawafuru Starmapping Room) (Porygon uses Psybeam, taking out the Weezing) (Spencer sees a cloaked figure stealing The Pawafuru Starmapping) Spencer: Hey, creepy cloak guy! (The cloaked guy starts running. and Spencer starts running after him) (The cloaked guy runs out the museum front doors) Spencer: (deep breath) Hey, (breath) wait (breath) up... (Spencer goes outside to see that the cloaked guy dissapeared) Rhonda: (walks up) Hey Spencer, what wee you running after? Spencer: Some cloaked dude stole the Starmapping! Jake: Whaat! Rhonda: Hey, don't feel bad, we saved ''most ''of the artifacts. Jake: By the way, I've been meaning to ask you guys... Can I come with you on your Pokemon journey? Spencer: Sure! I like extra company! Now lets go to Celadon City! Everyone: Yay! (Meanwhile, in a secret hideout) Cloaked Figure: Here's the Starmapping, just as you asked. ???: Thank you. You are now dismissed. (Cloaked Figure goes away) ???: (puts the Starmapping in a device) This is going just as planned...